All that Jazz
by TravelingSue
Summary: Booth escorts Bones to the Jeffersonian Holiday Gala - set S1 just prior to Cam but she makes an appearance – Absolute fluff, hope you enjoy it.


_**All that Jazz by TravelingSue/TravelingSue2 follow me on Twitter TravelingSue2**_

_**S1 (just prior to Cam but she makes an appearance) – Booth escorts Bones to the Jeffersonian Holiday Gala. Absolute fluff… I hope you enjoy it, consider it a small apology for being delayed with updating Tears, it's coming along and I do expect to publish it late February/early March.**_

_**This OS was written for a fellow writer as a holiday gift, I hope you enjoy it as well.**_

* * *

Booth walked into Bones' office, they'd just finished up the New Orleans case a week earlier. The lab was quiet since it was after eight but her office light was on, he approached the door and stopped stunned.

Bones had her back to the door, the evening gown that she'd chosen was holiday red, glittery, plunged low in the back and hugged her curves perfectly. He stood for a moment just admiring the woman before him; he must have made a noise probably a gasp of surprised had escaped.

Bones, having heard him, turned to face him, the material of the dress swirled exposing a long luscious leg as she continued to fasten her diamond and ruby stud earrings. "Do I look festive?" She asked.

Booth stepped in and smiled, "among other things."

Bones finished her task and focused on his appearance, Booth certainly cleaned up well. He looked amazing in his tuxedo. It accentuated his athletic build perfectly and his eyes seemed to darker when she looked at him.

"Thank you for escorting me, I hate these things," Bones replied as she picked up her purse.

"Not sure why they bother you, you're the Jeffersonian's crown jewel when it comes to the lab," Booth replied sincerely.

Bones smiled her thanks, "I just don't like these dog and cat shows."

Booth laughed, "dog and pony, Bones, not dog and cat."

Bones smiled, "well, that's one of the reasons why I asked you to escort me, you understand me."

Booth raised his hands in surrender, "it was either that or be at odds with you, understanding you helps us both."

Booth moved forward and walked slowly around her, taking in the ruby and diamond necklace that circled her neck, the tight fitting bodice of her strapless dress, and the flirtatious bow that clung to her hip. He'd already seen the back and he let out a wolf whistle. "Well, it's a good thing that I'm armed, I definitely see why you'd need an escort to protect you."

"Booth, I don't need your protection, I wanted your company," Bones let slip.

Booth smiled, _so Bones wanted his company_. Holding out his arm for her to take, he said, "well then let's get a move on we have places to go and people to see."

As they moved across the lab and into the main part of the museum, Booth asked, "so what's the entertainment?"

"I think that it's a live band," Bones answered.

"Did they get anyone good to sing," Booth asked.

"Actually, the Jeffersonian staff is singing," Bones answered.

Booth looked surprised and asked, "are you singing?"

"Yes, I've chosen to sing _All that Jazz_ with Angela and a few other Jeffersonian staff," Bones replied shyly.

"Really, that's quite the song, Bones. I don't think I've heard you sing before," Booth answered surprised she'd selected such a well known song to sing.

They approached the banquet room and Booth opened the door, "who else is singing?"

"Angela, Zack and Dr. Goodman that I'm aware of," Bones answered as she entered the room ahead of Booth.

Booth looked at the swirling gowns and tuxedoed men and murmured, "well, one thing's for certain, you're the most beautiful woman in the room."

Bones looked surprised, "Booth, you can't possibly quantify that in the two minutes that we've been here."

Booth's eyes darkened as they swept her appearance from the top of her head to the tips of her red jewel encrusted shoes and said, "believe me, I know, Bones. Do you want to dance?"

"Yes, I believe that I would," Bones replied as she let Booth hold her close as they danced to the waltz currently playing.

The warmth of his eyes heated her libido more than she felt comfortable with; this was Booth, her partner, not her lover. She'd often wondered how he'd perform; she had little doubt that he'd do exceptionally well. He was a fine physical specimen after all, her lips curled. Maybe she'd see if he was interested, pressing herself a little more firmly against him she cocked her head closer to his ear and said, "Booth, can we get something to drink, I find that I'm quite parched."

Booth smiled his agreement and led her to the table where Hodgins and Angela sat. Greeting them quickly, he said, "anyone want anything at the bar?"

Angela raised her full glass of champagne and said, "all set, studly. You're looking mighty fine."

Booth blushed, "thank you," he leaned forward to kiss her cheek and said, "you are a knockout tonight, Ange, as usual."

Pointing at her violet evening gown she said, "oh you mean this old rag."

Hodgins interrupted, "Ange, you'd look great in a paper bag and you know it."

Angela raised a well manicured brow at Hodgins and said, "but Jack, every girl wants to hear how good they look, you should take a lesson from Booth."

Hodgins had the good grace to look embarrassed and mumbled, "does it count that I thought it."

She laughed, "this time."

Booth looked at Bones, "what would you like?"

"Red wine, please," Bones asked.

"Coming right up," Booth replied and quickly moved to the bar.

"So Bren, are you all set?" Angela asked.

"Set for what?"

"Our song, do you have the props I gave you?" Angela asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, I had them delivered this afternoon," Bones answered.

Angela smirked,_ this was going to be fun,_ "I bet Booth will be in for a big surprise."

"You think?" Bones asked.

"Bren, when you get into your costume, his eyes are going to pop. Between the song and our routine, he doesn't stand a chance, you'll wow him," Angela answered confidently.

"Well, at least the dance lessons my parents paid for will come in handy," Bones murmured before Booth returned with her drink.

"Here you go, Bones," Booth said as he handed her the wine glass.

"Thank you," Bones took the glass and sipped it slowly, testing it.

A pleased smile crossed her lips, "well, they've chosen well, a nice chardonnay."

As they talked, a striking woman, tall, blonde and blue eyed approached Booth and asked, "may I have this dance?"

Booth glanced regretfully at Bones and then agreed, "sure and you are?"

"I'm Stella, I work in the antiquities department," she replied.

"Funny, I haven't seen you before," Booth replied as he moved to the dance floor.

Bren was distracted from starring holes in his back when Angela said, "Bren, it's time to get ready."

Bren looked quickly at Angela, "I'm not sure that I can do this."

"Oh come on, Bren. It'll be fun and I guarantee after we perform this number, we ain't goin' home alone tonight," Angela smirked.

Casting a glance at Booth, she grinned. She had just the right person to target.

"Okay," she quickly downed her drink and took Angela's glass and downed that just as quickly.

Backstage, Angela, Bren, and other lab staff who Angela had drafted, changed quickly from gowns to fish net stockings, body suits that plunged deeply in the front and short tuxedo jackets with tails covered their nearly bare bottoms. Each grabbed a top hat on their way to the short stage.

Bren looked anxious, "Angela, you sure about this, maybe you should sing?"

"Bren, don't worry about it, your voice is perfect for this, nice and husky, now let's go make them sweat," Angela said with a laugh.

As arranged, Bren walked to the middle of the stage, she nodded to the stage director who lowered the lights, cued the band and raised the curtain.

Her eyes were down cast as the lights came on and spotlighted her. Raising her eyes she began,

_Come on babe, why don't we paint the town?_  
_And all that jazz_

Bren's husky voice started softly and rose once she'd spotted Booth rooted to the floor so it seemed, with the blonde from antiquities draped all over him. Seeing this confirmed that she had his interest which gave her more confidence.

_I'm gonna rouge my knees and roll my stockings down_  
_And all that jazz_

Behind her, the second curtain rose as the remaining troop came into view, mirroring her steps as they provided backup vocals.

_Start the car, I know a whoopee spot_  
_Where the gin is cold, but the piano's hot_  
_It's just a noisy hall where there's a nightly brawl_  
_And all... that... jazz_

Seeing Booth's obvious enjoyment, her voice became stronger and as arranged, she and Angela began to work the crowd shimming and shimmering along, enticing as the cabaret music they'd chosen.

_Skidoo_  
_And all that jazz_  
_Hotcha...Whoopee_  
_And all that jazz_

Booth moved away from the clingy blonde, she continued to chat through the entertainment. Booth turned and said quietly, "I'd like to listen to this."

"Oh, sorry," the blonde shrugged, noticing for the first time that Dr. Brennan was on stage with several of the Jeffersonian staff.

_Slick your hair, and wear your buckle shoes_  
_And all that jazz_

Booth watched as Bones and Angela began to mirror their steps perfectly, pausing with each line of the chorus to strike a pose at the audience. He began to wonder if she was directing her poses at him, it certainly seemed that way. Her sultry eyes kept meeting his as she hit each note perfectly.

_I hear that Father Dipp is gonna blow the blues_  
_And all that jazz_

Bones and Angela, on cue, descended the short steps on either side of the stage, the crowd around the platform began to move back to give them room. As prearranged, Bones moved to Dr. Goodman and Angela, Mr. Bancroft. Exact mirrors they each trailed a long manicured finger along the cheek of their intended target, running a slim hand along their arms as well.

_Hold on hun, we're gonna bunny hug_  
_I bought some aspirin, down at United Drug_  
_In case you shake apart, and want a brand new start_  
_To do... that... jazz_

Hodgins had moved quietly to Booth side and whispered, "I had no idea Dr. B could be that….. sexy."

Booth didn't tear his eyes from Bones as he murmured, "Oh my gut tells me that we've only seen the surface of Bones."

Each watched as Bones and Angela slapped Dr. Goodman's and Mr. Bancroft's asses, causing them to jump in surprise and elicit a chuckle from the crowd.

_Find a flask, we're playing fast and loose_  
_And all that jazz_

Angela and Bones moved to the clear area before the stage and began to move in sync, each placing the tip of the cane handle on the floor and began to move in perfect timing to the music. Both voices rang strongly but Booth could only hear Bones'; Hodgins only heard Angela's.

_Right up here is where I store the juice_  
_And all that jazz_

Cam, who had been interviewing as a replacement for Dr. Goodman, moved forward and nudged Booth as he stood transfixed, "Dr. Brennan's just full of surprises isn't she?"

"I had no idea," Booth, suddenly parched, drained his champagne glass.

"Well, if I get that position, I'm certainly not going to underestimate her, she's definitely full of surprises," Cam said.

"Shhh, no one knows that Dr. Goodman's leaving and the only reason that I know is because you told me," Booth said quickly his eyes never leaving Bones.

Bones and Angela had begun to perform synchronized high kicks as the rest of the cast, who remained on stage, followed suit.

_Come on babe, we're gonna brush the sky_  
_I betcha lucky Lindy_  
_Never flew so high_  
_Cause in the stratosphere_  
_How could he lend an ear_  
_To all... that... jazz?_

As she sang, Brennan watched how the clingy blonde had moved away from Booth only to be replaced by a beautiful woman, dark eyes and hair, skin the color of a well-made latte. She looked as though she'd stepped out of Vogue and was now leaning suggestively into Booth, whispering.

Seeing this, she glanced at Angela and hoping that she'd follow her cue, she began to strut suggestively towards Booth. Angela picked up the cue immediately and focused on Hodgins.

_Oh, you're gonna see your sheba shimmy shake_  
_And all that jazz_

Bones strode up to Booth, he grinned, _this should be fun_. She flicked Cam away with a twitch of her head as did Angela to Jack's date. They turned to face the audience, a hand running suggestively down their chosen targets arms.

_Oh, she's gonna shimmy till her garters break_  
_And all that jazz_

Each pressed suggestively against their partner and playfully blew in his ear. Both men were stunned and their reaction made the audience chuckle.

_Show her where to park her girdle_  
_Oh, her mother's blood'll curdle *_  
_Did she hear, her baby's queer*_  
_For all... that... jazz!_

Mesmerized, Booth and Hodgins simply held still, allowing Angela and Bones to finish their number. Each reacted predictably to the barely clad women pushing suggestively against them.

_No, I'm no one's wife_  
_But, oh I love my life_  
_And all... that... jazz!_

Angela winked at Bones, she nodded as they positioned themselves in front of Hodgins and Booth. When they sang the final note, each had bent from the waist which caused there barely clad butts to press against Booth's and Hodgin's hips.

Each noticed the physical reaction they'd gotten, exchanging a wink they finished with a flourish.

_That jazz!_

The women immediately took a step forward and bowed to the patrons as they clapped enthusiastically, the stage manager rushed forward to retrieve their microphones.

Booth quickly gestured for the waiter carrying champagne glasses, this deserved a celebration.

Handing them each a glass, Booth chucked, "Well, you two were amazing I had no idea."

Bones quickly picked up the glass and once again downed the champagne quickly, the warm glow in Booth's eyes and the champagne empowered her to say, "Did you enjoy that?"

Booth smirked, "Yeah, maybe just a bit too much."

Bones traced a finger along his sleeve; maybe Velma still had her in her grips. She whispered, "I noticed" and leaned in suggestively and whispered in his ear, her lips grazing it softly, Booth closed his eyes just savoring the woman before him. Velma's spirit still strong, combined with the champagne which had loosened her tongue considerably, she whispered, "So whatcha gonna do about it, big boy?"

Placing a casual hand on her waist, he pulled her closer; their eyes met with a tangle of desire, heat and something more in them, he leaned in close and whispered, "Is that you, Velma, or the liquor?"

Her gaze never faltered, she answered softly, "All three, but mostly me."

He nodded slowly and suggested, "how about we consider this a real date for tonight and see where it takes us?"

Bones smiled softly and nodded, "Then, Agent Booth, I'd like to dance."

Booth took her hand and raised it to his lips; his eyes never wavered as he softly kissed the back of her hand and said, "My pleasure."

As they moved to the dance floor, Cam said to no one in particular, "Well, certainly, no Booth fantasies for me tonight." And with that remark, she moved quickly to the bar hoping to get another drink.

Booth pulled Bones gently into his embrace, her arms wrapped around his neck as she rested her chin on his shoulder. Pulling her closer, he could feel that it seemed as if every inch of her body and the costume were something straight out of his favorite sexual fantasy. Grinning, he whispered, "Ah, do you get to keep the costume?"

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are always welcome and appreciated! **


End file.
